Battlefield Heroes: Christmas 2011
Battlefield Heroes: Christmas 2011, also stylized as simply Holidays, is a themed update for Battlefield Heroes. The theme centers around Christmas. The update was released on December 1st, 2011, with daily content drops over the course of December. __TOC__ Additions and Changes Advent Calendar Much like the Christmas 2010 update, an advent calendar was included for daily content drops for the duration of the event, starting on December 1st, 2011 and ending on December 25th, 2011.December 1st, 2011 - Christmas Calendar! New surprises every day! In this update was the introduction of The Claw, a method for players to obtain a free random item every 8 hours, and some new weapons, emotes and widgets. At the start of the event, the background of the calendar featured the Royal Army. From Day 14 onwards, the background was changed to a National Army variant instead. Rewards Supply Drops For the duration of the event, players were given either a daily Santa's Gift or Nikolaus' Gift, containing a 1 day trial for a christmas cosmetic.December 2nd, 2011 - Free gifts everyday until Christmas an more in the store! Christmas Gift contents Also released during the event were Christmas Visit supply drops, costing each and containing a similar pool of items to the Daily Gifts. However, as the update progressed and more items were added to the Daily Gift item pool, the Christmas Visit item pool remained the same. Gallery BFH Christmas 2011 Advent Calendar National.jpg|The advent calendar showcasing the National Army background. BFH Christmas 2011 Day 1.jpg|Day 1 of the advent calendar. BFH Christmas 2011 Day 4.jpg|Day 4 of the advent calendar. BFH Christmas 2011 Day 8.jpg|Day 8 of the advent calendar. BFH Christmas 2011 Day 9.jpg|Day 9 of the advent calendar. BFH Christmas 2011 Day 10.jpg|Day 10 of the advent calendar. BFH Christmas 2011 Day 11.jpg|Day 11 of the advent calendar. BFH Christmas 2011 Day 12.jpg|Day 12 of the advent calendar. BFH Christmas 2011 Day 13.jpg|Day 13 of the advent calendar. BFH Christmas 2011 Day 14.jpg|Day 14 of the advent calendar. BFH Christmas 2011 Day 16.jpg|Day 16 of the advent calendar. BFH Christmas 2011 Day 17.jpg|Day 17 of the advent calendar. BFH Christmas 2011 Day 18.jpg|Day 18 of the advent calendar. BFH Christmas 2011 Day 21.jpg|Day 21 of the advent calendar. BFH Christmas 2011 Day 22.jpg|Day 22 of the advent calendar. BFH Christmas 2011 Day 23a.jpg|Royal version of Day 23 of the advent calendar. BFH Christmas 2011 Day 23b.jpg|National version of Day 23 of the advent calender. BFH Christmas 2011 Day 24.jpg|Day 24 of the advent calendar. BFH Christmas 2011 Day 25.jpg|Day 25 of the advent calendar. BFH Santa's Gift.jpg|Santa's Gift BFH Nikolaus' Gift.jpg|Nikolaus' Gift BFH Santa's Visit.jpg|Santa's Visit BFH Nikolaus' Visit.jpg|Nikolaus' Visit External Links *November 30th, 2011 - Spot the Santa Contest! *December 5th, 2011 - Spot the Santa Winners! *December 6th, 2011 - Battlefield Heroes Christmas Wishlist Contest! *December 8th, 2011 - Battlefield Heroes Christmas Time, Mistletoe and Mines Contest! *December 9th, 2011 - Newsletter Codes for free unlimited santa hats *December 13th, 2011 - Battlefield Heroes Christmas Wishlist Contest Winners! *December 15th, 2011 - Battlefield Heroes Christmas Time, Mistletoe and Mines Winners! References Category:Addons of Battlefield Heroes Category:Addons Category:Battlefield Heroes: Christmas 2011